The Meta-Humans
by KKK NOT TODAY
Summary: During a fight in Fort Myers, 6 kids get sent to none other then the land of OOO, now they must work together to destroy an Evil greater then Satan himself. Rated T for violence, language, and Nightingale drop kicking Princess Bubblegum in a pool .
1. My fucking SYOC Bitch!

Princess Bubblegum quickly scanned through the dusty books of her library, blowing away dust from the titles then proceeding onto the next book. she finally found the one she was looking for, it was a thick black book with several layers of dust and cobwebs on it, she quickly swiped it away and examined the cover.

_**"Meta-Om: Volumul De 5"**_

It was just 10 minutes ago that she was reading a book about humans, she thought about discarding it, but the words 'Meta-Humans' caught her eye. The book itself didn't say much about them, saying that their information was kept secret to normal humans, but the Princess knew better than trust that such a secret could be kept. she examined the cover of the worn book, with shaky hands, she opened the cover. She frowned when she saw that the book was written in one of the many languages of the humans.

"Glob..." she muttered to herself, she tried her best to translate it, flipping through pages as quickly as she could to find something she could understand, Princess Bubblegum suddenly hissed in pain when she sliced her finger open with one of the pages, hot pink blood dripped down and onto the book title, Princess Bubblegum glared at the book while sucking on her figure, she walked away from the book, deciding to just get back to her researches.

Remaining unaware to the book, the young Princess never noticed the book glow a soft blue, then fade away into nothing.

* * *

_**I think this might be the first ever SYOC for Adventure Time, ok, so here is the plot!**_

_**Princess Bubblegum was studying humans until she came across the word "Meta-Human" as curious as she was, she searched for a black book that she found long ago with the word 'Meta' on it, but when she cuts her finger and it drips onto the book, it releases a magic that brings 5 meta-humans, both good and evil, into the world. nice plot right?**_

_**This is my first Fan Fiction but I am not asking for reviews or any of the sorts, if want to review or favorite, go ahead, I will not pressure you into doing so.**_

_**Basics-**_

_**Name:**_

_**Meta Human Name: Example: Nightingale, BlackStar, Elemental.**_

Age: 11-20

_**Birthday:  
**_

_**Good or Evil:**_

_**Race/Hybrid of:**_

_**Appearance-**_

_**Physical:**_

_**Costume:**_

_**Regular:  
**_

_**Personality-**_

**_Drinks:_**

Smokes:

**_Personality:  
_**

**_Wishes for the future:_**

Phobias:

**_Flaws:_**

**_Mannerisms:_**

**_Weakness:_**

**_About:_**

**_Likes:_**

**_Dislikes:_**

**_Powers:_**

**_How well do they work with others:_**

**_Friends:_**

**_Enemies:  
_**

**_History:  
_**

**_Family:_**

**_Etc.:_**

* * *

**_Just fill that out and send it through PM or review to me, I hope I will see some amazing characters._**


	2. Winners! WINNERS! EHMERGAWD!

_**Alright, so the syoc IS NOW CLOSED! yAY! Don't worry, I will accept other characters to come throughout the story! first chapter will be up by tomorrow or so! here are the winners:**_

_**Dame Rivere- Melody Wyn (Kick-Start) status- good!**_

_**All The Elements Of Fire- Faith Sanjaas (Nightingale) status- evil!**_

_**Mr. Scary Face- Issac Wunderstein (Doctor Psychopath) status- evil!**_

_**Heycutiewanttowrite- Janis Hawkins (split) Status- good!**_

**_(This author prefers to be anonymous) - No 2. test subject 666 _ 4 (Prodigy) status- ?  
_**

**_XxBrokenThoughtsXx- Brielle (No Name) Status- Good!_**

_****__So these are the winners_, so they're might be an update with this list ^

_**I hope ya'll are excited, If not, you have deep mental problems, Captain America will like you. (shows picture of Captain America wearing a dress while eating a lollipop)**_


	3. Gun Boner!

_**A/N" IT IS! THE FIRST CHAPTER! chapter, chapter... the prologue**_

_**Disclaimer, I do not own Adventure Time, if I did... I wouldn't make fan fiction about it... BOO! Scared you, didn't I?**_

* * *

_**(Twenty Years, the past)**_

A young, 15 year old Princess Bubblegum poured the ammonia into the beaker in her other hand, she flipped the page of the book she was reading, she studied the pages before sprinkling powder into the beaker and held it over her Bunsen Burner, She watched as the chemicals bubbled before exploding, she growled in annoyance.

"For the 5th globbing time, too!" she muttered to no one, she put the book in one of her many shelves, she started to look for a new one. Princess Bubblegum stopped at the 7th book in the neat row of her shelves, it read:

_**"Biography of Humans"**_

She sighed and took it out, remembering her promise her uncle about reading up on the species before he died, Princess Bubblegum saw nothing of the species besides their arrogance and destructive nature, she growled as she remembered the mushroom war they caused, leaving her and her fellow humanoids planet in ruins. She shrugged off the unwanted thoughts and opened the book, sitting down on her candy cane stool.

* * *

_Chapter VI_

_Humans are known quite well for their dominance and fast advance towards the technology that seemed so alien to them 300 years ago, Humans are considered one of the most__ 'fast upgrading' species in their star system. Though many other species, like the Troy and Dimetorites have to disagree with the current opinion, stating that "they are just animals that need to be put down"._

_A very commonly known species of humans, and the rarest, are however a object of interest towards the alien species, they are know as the Meta humans, they're information is very classified, but the information we do have is..._

* * *

Princess Bubblegum growled when she saw that the word 'No!' was written repeatedly on the pages, not to mention that they were torn and blood was spilled on the intact pages, she slammed the book down in frustration and crossed her arms. Princess Bubblegum was curious about the so called 'Meta humans' she closed her eyes and tried to remember the last time she saw the word 'Meta' in one of her books.

"Princess! You are needed,it is urgent!" A piece of peppermint candy informed, he was dressed in a fancy blue tux and was carrying a platter of foods, Princess Bubblegum only nodded and walked out of the room, she couldn't stop thinking about the book she read. She walked down the grand halls of her Kingdom, towards the great doors, she burst through them, only to gasp when she saw her subjects were causing a riot, they were shouting at terrified bystanders and bobbed their crooked signs for everyone to see, they read terrible things, such as:

"_Hate for our sweets!"_

_"Save us from our own nightmares!"_

_"I can't take it anymore! they are haunting me!"_

_"They are hunting me down! I know they are!"_

_"I WANT A GLOB DAMN SANDWICH!"_

Princess bubblegum was shocked to read those signs, she gulped before speaking up.

"My citizens! Please! calm yourself! what is happening that caused you to do such a thing?" she asked her loyal subjects, many of them shouted at the same time.

"I been having nightmares!"

"She watches us with her empty voids!"

"They bleed!"

"I want a sandwich!"

"Me too!"

"Make that 3!

"4"

"27!"

The crowd resorted into chanting 'sandwich' over and over, Princess Bubblegum groaned and put her hand on her head, she thought back to what they yelled out.

"First the Ice King starts to stalk me, then I have to lock a innocent girl in a lantern, now my citizens are being plagued by nightmares!? what else could go wrong?!" Princess Bubblegum screamed, she ran back inside, not wanting to deal with the conflict at hand. She rushed to her to lab and locked herself in it. She started to read the book more, she stopped on one page, it was written in a different language, she squinted, thinking that it was just messily written. She then remembered a directory on the languages of the humans, she ran towards her library, taking an oil lamp with her.

* * *

The young princess gulped as the floorboards creaked, she looked straight ahead, her eyes meeting the dark hallway She spat out a cobweb that went into her mouth while she was taking a breath, she continued down the hallway, finally meeting the main room of the library, she quickly set her lamp down and started to shift through the books, her mind set on finding the dictionary.

Princess Bubblegum quickly scanned through the dusty books of her library, blowing away dust from the titles then proceeding onto the next book. she finally found the one she was looking for, she smiled until her eyes met another heavy book, it was a thick black book with several layers of dust and cobwebs on it, she quickly took it out and swiped the dust and cobwebs away, she examined the cover.

_**"Meta-Om: Volumul De 5"**_

It was just 10 minutes ago that she was reading a book about humans, she was disgusted about how the authors worshiped the humans like gods, but the words 'Meta-Humans' caught her eye. The book was covered in crude hand writing, the word "NO!" trying to keep the contents a secret to the curiosity of the reader, but the Princess knew better than trust that such a secret could be kept. she examined the cover of the worn book, with shaky hands, she opened the cover. She frowned when she saw that the book was written in one of the many languages of the humans.

"Glob..." she muttered to herself, she tried her best to translate it, flipping through pages as quickly as she could to find something she could understand, Princess Bubblegum suddenly hissed in pain when she sliced her finger open with one of the pages, hot pink blood dripped down and onto the book title, Princess Bubblegum glared at the book while sucking on her finger, she walked away from the book, grabbing the dictionary and deciding to just get back to her researches.

Remaining unaware to the book, the young Princess never noticed the book glow a soft blue, then fade away into nothing. Runic symbols appeared behind her, saying:

_**"The sacrifice has been made, your heroes will be sent soon, good luck'**_

* * *

_**(Twenty years, the present)**_

A woman wearing completely black armor, including: kick pads, body armor, and arm guards, elbow guards, armor that goes from her shoulders to her elbow pads, thigh pads, and padded gloves, combat boots, and mask that resemble the jabberwockies mask except with no eyeholes, a robe that goes from her waist to her ankles, and hood that covers her hair and any of her skin.

She also has a teleportation device strapped to her left palm, it is connected to a scanner on her left arm guard, and she has 2 bullet straps that cross on her chest, one is filled with bullets while the other is filled with types of poison, she had two up-to-date dessert eagles holstered on her thighs, throwing knives strapped to her stomach, two flame swords sheathed on her back, a giant, spiked, ebony war-hammer in the middle of the swords, and a hidden blade on her right wrist. She laughed as she dodged a bullet shot from a cops gun.

"That all you got? damn, i'z be sixty by the time you hit me!" she cried, laughing as she cartwheeled calmly through a spray of bullets, a cop pulled out a walkie-talkie and called into a station.

"We need back up! we spotted Nightingale down town sent o-" the poor man didn't even get to finish his sentence before a spiked, ebony war hammer crashed down on his skull, cracking it and killing him. Nightingale laughed as she pulled out her desert eagles and shot at the group of cops, they went behind their vehicles, dodging the bullets. Nightingale frowned and looked at the sky, she pulled out a jar of red powder from her bullet holder, she threw it at the cops car and shot it, exploding it. The car triggered to the reaction and exploded as well, killing the cops behind it. Nightingale smiled as she heard the screams of the nearby civilians, she turned around and outstretched her arms.

"FEAR ME! FEAR ME LIKE CANNED MEAT!" she cried, feeling pure joy from the chaos around her, until a brown boot smashed into her masked cheek, she flew across the street and hit a lamp pole, she looked up, only to see a blur of multiple colors as she was punched repeatedly, she fell over, very dizzy. Nightingale looked up and saw a girl who was in a fighting stance, bobbing up and down as if she was in a 8-bit fighting game. she stood at 5'6", she had dim- pink skin, a sleek face with tight features, dim brown eyes, cherry red, thin lips, and hair that was a deep, almost fiery red with darker roots and undertones.

She wore a black body suit, which is thin and looked quite easy to move in, on over it, she wore red shorts and a red midriff tank, a loose brown belt with pouches on it around her waist, though it hangs to the side, brown gloves that go up to her wrist and have thick cuffs, brown boots that go up to her knees and have cuffs, over her tank she wears an army green aviator jacket, which remains zipped up half way and large black lens goggles on her forehead, she also and translucent red dragonfly wings on her back.

"Let's see you try to keep up with me!" the girl shout she ran over to Nightingale, to her and civilians around them, she was merely a blur. She kicked Nightingales jaw, sending her flying up, the girl flew up to Nightingale and brought down her fists, smacking her stomach and sending her down once more. Nightingale landed with a loud crack, she growled and got up, drawing her two flame swords and sprinting towards the girl, the girl sidestepped her and tripped Nightingale, she ran over and picking Nightingale up, she threw Nightingale towards a building, Nightingale crashed through it, stumbling a little before falling down.

"You're going to pay for that you little bitch! Nightingale said, suddenly, a metal crate lifted up to the height Nightingale's hand was, she threw it at the girl, it smacked straight into her and busted open, revealing guns of all sorts. Nightingale gasped.

"Gun boner!" she yelled, she started to dance before getting hit by the girl, who seemed unfazed by her attack, Nightingale hit another building, instead of busting through it, a loud crack was heard. Nightingale gasped as she held her mask, which was cracked into two pieces, she pulled her hood all the way over her face.

"This isn't over! I will get you!" Nightingale snarled at her foe, she sprouted two Black angle-like wings and flew away, she girl smiled as she flew away, she turned around to walk away until she heard a authority yell:

"FREEZE!PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The girl turned around, before putting her hands up.

"Listen, I just saved you from the REAL villain, this is how you thank me? you must not remember me, I am Kick-Start, hero of Miami, surely Fort Myers would of heard of me by now!" Kick-Start explained, quickly, the Florida-service cops put their guns down and nodded.

"Yes, we have ma'm, sorry for the mix-up." The middle cop apologized, Kick-Start nodded and started to walk away, she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched, she tried to shrug off the feeling, but had no avail.

"Dammit Melody, you're being paranoid"

On the rooftops, a hooded figure watched Melody closely, the figure was completely cloaked in unnatural shadows, even though it was a very bright day, she observed the battle between Nightingale and Kick-Start closely, taking mental notes of their strategies and how swiftly they moved. The figure jumped down, the shadows still consuming it, people around the figure didn't seem to notice it, they just continued with their business. The shadow kept on trailing Kick Start, syncing their footsteps and doing the same things she was doing, almost as if she was really her shadow. Finally, Kick Start turned around, only to find nothing there, she furrowed her brow before flying away, the cloaked figure looked up, watching as she flew away, the figure walked away silently, acting as if nothing just happened.

* * *

Nightingale sighed as she jumped from rooftop to roof top, holding her broken mask in her hands, it turns out she had hazel eyes and a scar going from her temple to her noes, she shot her head around, scanning for anybody, before jumping down the roof of the building she was in. She landed in a abandoned laboratory, Nightingale looked around once more.

"Nightingale was curious of her surroundings, so she shot at that NEARBY DESK!" Nightingale took out her desert eagle and shot at a desk 5 times, A man covered in stitches and wearing a lab coat, blue scrub pants and shirt, black shoes, white gloves, a dark blue face mask and bandanna, and a old school doctor bag, he laughed when he saw Faith.

"So... any donors today?" he asked her with glee, Nightingale shook her head before smiling.

"No, but I found a pretty insect that needs to be put down, she might have some interesting parts!" Nightingale informed the crazed 'doctor' the doctor laughed before taking out a broken P.D.A device.

"Paging doctor Psychopath, you are needed, a little birdie needs her wings clipped!' he cried out, they both went into a fit of maniacal laughter before Doctor Psychopath stopped.

"So, where is are little birdie off to?" Psychopath asked, Nightingale shrugged and grinned at him, showing off razor sharp teeth.

"Who knows, but she won't be the free-bird for long!" Nightingale cried, Doctor Psychopath smiled before walking over to a body with a cloth on it, he took it off, revealing a dead girl's body.

Well, don't be long in getting her, I starting to get bored with your selections..."

* * *

**A/N future chapters will be longer and all characters will be introduced next chapter! I just wanted to get this chapter out for you guy's to see, the next chapter should be out tomorrow! bye!**


	4. Their Bloody Voids

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter! go ahead and read it if you don't care for authors notes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or the OCs, all of them belong to their rightful owners!**_

* * *

Princess Bubblegum smiled as she watched a boy wearing blue shorts and pants and a orange bulldog play with the candy children, the boy picked a girl up and put her on his back, he held on to her legs and started to run around, making airplane noises. The young girl screamed with joy and started to mimic the noises the boy was making. Princess Bubblegum shook her head at the two before retreating to her kingdom, suddenly, the dog stretched in front of her.

"Hey princess! where are you going, I thought you said you would hang out with me and Finn?" the orange bull dog asked Princess Bubblegum, confusion clear on his face, the princess shook her head at him, making him frown.

"I have work to do, sorry Jake, maybe another time?" she told him, Jake frowned and walked away, making Princess Bubblegum feel guilty. She shrugged it off and walked into her kingdom, she quickly went down a hallway, all the way to a metal door labeled "LAB". She opened it and walked inside. Inside, papers and books were scattered all around the floor, chemicals were spilled all over the tables, Princess Bubblegum frowned.

'Man, I need to clean up more often' the princess thought, she cleared a space on her counter, she slapped her hand across something very hard, she winced and held her throbbing hand. Princess Bubblegum cleared away the papers on the mysterious object, finding a big black book there, she gasped, remembering the book from long ago, but something was different, the title wasn't in a different language anymore, instead, it read:

_"**Meta-Humans: Volume 5"  
**_

She quickly opened it and scanned the contents inside, all of it was in English, she practically squealed with joy and started to read it, eager to uncover the secrets of the book. But before she could read a single word, she heard voices whisper in her head. _**(Not surprising at all XD)**_

_"Don't read the book! It's not for you! You will only complete the portal!"_

_"DO NOT OPEN IT! YOU WILL BRING HELL INTO THE WORLD!"_

_"Bonnie, if you have any common sense, you WILL NOT open this book!"_

_**"Don't listen to them! open** **it!"**_

She gasped and threw the book down, clutching her head tightly, she looked at the book.

"Maybe nothing will happen if I took a tiny peak..." She said to herself, he mind flashed back to one of the voices warnings 'You will bring hell into the world' she gulped and started to decide against she walked over to close the book, before involuntarily picking up the book and holding near her face, she tried to look away but she was denied control over her body, she tried to close her eyes, but no avail. Finally, she looked at the writing.

"_**We warned you..."**_

Was the last thing she heard, before everything went black.

* * *

A girl wearing tight purple and orange suit with left side orange and right side purple, a purple mask that shows only her eyes and a bit of her brown bangs, and orange boots that go up to her knees was seen looking out over the trees of Fort Myers, obviously looking for something. she had short dirty blond hair with one side a inch longer than the other that goes right above her shoulders with bangs, One orange earring on the right side of her ear and one purple one on the left, the earrings were both studs, she had dark green eyes and was quite pale. Another girl stood beside her, she was wearing a blackish-blue leotard with blue cuffs, and a diagonal white belt across her waist, mid-calf white boots and a white cloak that stops at her ankles with the hood on, and blue finger-less gloves. She crossed her arms and looked out over the trees as well, she had chocolate brown hair that went down to her mid-back in fits of tight natural waves and coily curls, it was very soft and silky.

"Janis, this is very boring, can't we do something else other then cos play as the heroes we made up?" the younger girl asked the older woman, Janis shook her head, smiling.

"We aren't cos-playing, you asked if we can be heroes for a day, so we are waiting for something to happen so we can act like heroes, remember Brielle?" Janis reminded Brielle, Brielle left her shoulders slump down as she sat down and rested her head on her hand.

"Yes, but we have been standing here for a hour, and it's getting dark!" Brielle complained, Janis sighed, before picking her younger partner up and walking away from her, suddenly, her instincts screamed at her to jump away, she obliged and dragged Brielle down with her, a bullet shot past them, they looked behind and saw Nightingale there, her mask was fixed and she had 2 desert eagles in her hands, Doctor Psychopath was next to her, grinning like a mad man.

"Looks like we got some fresh meat over here!" Nightingale laughed, shooting at the duo, they dodged the bullets and started to run away from the crazed killers, Doctor Psychopath shook his head.

"You can't escape that easily!" he yelled, he stretched his arm towards the girls and caught them, he pulled them back towards him.

"Nightingale was going to show me where our little bug was off to, but 2 is better than one! haha!" Doctor Psychopath cried out, he restrained the 2 girls from struggling, Brielle freed her hand and conjured a black sword, she slashed Dr. Psychopath's arm, making him let go. Nightingale responded quickly and drew her flame swords, igniting them and dashing towards Janis, Janis was able to react in time and jumped away, she grabbed Nightingale by her hood and slammed her into the ground. Brielle conjured 2 black daggers and rushed towards doctor Psychopath, she slashed him on the arm, before screaming when his entire arm came off, DR. Psychopath took off his mask, his face had stitches andwas a pale grey skin color, He has dark red eyes, and Backwards spiky black hair that reached the end of his neck.

"Aw, and that was my favorite arm..." he said sarcastically, he picked up his arm and reattached it before smacking the shocked girls face, he stretched his arm outwards and grabbed her, but a brown boot slammed into his chest, making him let go. He looked up, only to have a gloved hand slug him, he growled as he looked up, before smiling.

"Yes! It is our bug!" he cried, a wicked grin spreading across his face, showing razor sharp metal teeth, Kick-Start kicked his face, only to have her foot get caught by a rope, she fell over and started to get pulled toward Nightingale, who was holding the rope, suddenly, Janis came up behind her and smashed Nightingale's head in with her own war hammer. Nightingale held her head.

"Ah! Fuck! now I know what it feels like when I do this to people!" Nightingale cried, holding her bleeding head, she shrugged off the wound like it was nothing and elbowed Janis in the chest, Janis was shocked at how Nightingale just shrugged off the wound like it was nothing, she quickly recovered from the shock and drop kicked Nightingale in the stomach, Nightingale got up, but Doctor Psychopath was thrown into her, knocking both of them over. Kick-Start looked at the duo, before observing Janis and Brielle.

"So did you guys piss them off or..." she asked curiously, drawing the 'or' Janis just shrugged while tying the duo up with the rope Nightingale had.

"They just attacked us" Janis dead-panned, Kick-Start smiled before looking at Nightingale and Dr. Psychopath.

"Looks like we finally caught you two!" Kick-Start cried out, she walked over and pulled Nightingales hood and mask off, Nightingale's dirty blond hair fell to her lower back, she growled at Kick-Start.

"At least we put up a fight, you just jumped in on the last moment and acted like you fought us, almost as if it was a weird plot hole from Fan fic- GASP! I forgot to update my toaster Fan-fiction! My readers are going to hate me!" Nightingale sobbed, she slipped her hand out of the ropes, in it was a I-phone 5, she started to type on it, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated. Janis, Brielle, and Kick-Start sweat-dropped and stepped back awkwardly.

"We should throw them in jail, they can hurt this story!" Janis cried, Brielle slapped the back of her head.

"Idiot! stop breaking the 4th wall! that's Nightingale's job!" Brielle scolded, Nightingale sighed wistfully before looking at the readers.

"Sorry guys, sometimes we forget that we are just fictional characters that only exist in crazed fans minds, as they imagine us destroying the Teen Titans or beating Finn and Jake up, and upstaging the characters of the T.V show we are in, and believe that we are real living people. Like those times when you walk in your mom and dad's room, and there they are, frick-fracking on the bed, scarring you for life, then you just wish you would of never seen that and want to go back to real life, then you realize you aren't real and-" Nightingale didn't get to finish her speech before a Black and white portal appeared, it started to suck them in.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Kick-Start screamed, holding on to a pipe for dear life, Unfortunately for Dr. Psychopath and Nightingale, they were getting sucked into the portal, luckily, Nightingales hand was free and she was able to grab onto a ledge. Janis held Brielle's hand and held onto a air-vent, but the gravitation pull of the portal was too much, it didn't help that they were the closest to the portal either. They flew back to the portal, they both screamed until a shadowed figure grabbed their collars and threw them towards Kick-Start, who was the farthest away. The figure itself was walking away from the portal with great force, it reached its hand out towards the air-vent and caught it's hand onto it, the portal's gravitational pull only got stronger. Finally, the air vent that the shadowed figure was holding broke, leaving it to get sucked in the portal. As the figure and air-vent were sucked in, the portal became stronger and larger, finally reaching Kick-Start's distance.

"Aw no, NOT TODAY!" Nightingale cried suddenly, she freed herself completely from the ropes and held on to Psychopath while grabbing a grappling hook from her 'endless pouch'. she shot it and was able to hit the building beside the one with the portal, she got the access rope and threw it at Kick-Start,Janis, and Brielle, they caught it luckily. Nightingale was about to pull them towards the building until a large hand came out of the portal and grabbed all of them, pulling them into the void.

* * *

Finn and Jake were wondering why Bubblegum was in her lab for so long, they started to walk towards the metal door till they heard a low demonic voice chanting. Curiously, they put their ears to the door, trying to listen.

"_**Ei au fost povara lumii, sacrificiul a fost făcut, să ne aducă eroii noștri, să scape de ticăloși din iad, pentru noi toți tio servi, în afară de noapte nemuritor, astăzi este ziua în care am vă va arăta, ceea ce a venit de la LUI SATAN ar putea!"  
**_

Finn and Jake started to wonder why this was coming from Princess Bubblegum's lab, they listened for more, but the saw sentence was only repeated over and over. They opened the door with caution, only to see a black skinned Princess Bubblegum with red hair, and blood red horns sticking out of her forehead, she had electric blue eyes and yellow fangs, her finger nails were long and sharp, she was sitting in the meditation position, her dress has turned into the colors of Yin and Yang.

"What the FLOP?" Finn cried, seeing that his former love interest was completely demonic, the demon Bubblegum remained unaware, or ignored them, she kept on chanting, they looked in front of her, only to see that she had a big thick black book in front of her, demonic red symbols glowed in the book and the pages were black, as they gotten closer, they heard what could be described as children crying, the book turned towards them. It read:

_**"**Mântuiască sufletele noastre! Vă rog! Ea este de a lua sufletele noastre! ne salva! Ea este citarea rău în lumea ta, ea OMES să ne facă rău, ei lovi în inimă! Omoar-o! Mântuiască sufletele noastre! SAVE SUA! SAVE SUA"_

The crying became so loud they had to cover their ears, the lights of the entire kingdom flickered on and off, Bubblegum started screaming as white liquid gushed out of her eyes and mouth, it looked like a scene from a horror movie. All of a sudden, everything stopped, the crying stopped, the screaming, the flickering lights. every thing that was happening before stopped, Bubblegum turned back to her old self, she fell over, passed out. Finn and Jake stopped holding their ears, suddenly, they heard combined voices in their head, it sounded like 26 five year old children, boy and girl, talking all at the same time.

"_Why? You could of helped us! YOU JUST STOOD THERE! You are **too**_** late"**Gruesome pictures of dead children flashed through Finn and Jake's mind, all of them looked the same, they eyes were just black voids with blood dripping out, they had smiles carved into their cheeks, as if the killer wanted them to smile, their arms had no skin or muscle in it, they were just bloody bones, the total of the kids were twenty-six.

* * *

_**A/N: BOOM! told you I would have the second chapter out by tomorrow! I wanted to make it longer but I ran out of ideas, but The next chapters should be about 5,000, the shortest would be about 3,000, the next chapter will be out by tomorrow! hope you liked this one, I worked very hard.**_

_**ALSO! the carved smiles in the children's faces were taken from how Jeff kills people, I'm sorry! BUT HE IS SO AWESOME! Besides Jane, of course, what's your favorite creepypasta?**_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Where are we?

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter! go ahead and read it if you don't care for authors notes but I want to say I LOVE YOU!.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or the OCs, all of them belong to their rightful owners!**_

* * *

Janis groaned as she got up, she looked beside her, she saw the shadowed figure that saved her and Brielle, it was sitting in a meditation position.

"Hey! you!" Janis cried, her voice very hoarse, the shadowed figure shifted a tiny bit, before sitting still again, she got up, only to slip on ice and fall face first into snow. Surprised, she looked up and saw messy towers of ice and snow everywhere, they were currently in a blizzard. Janis didn't care for the freezing cold weather as she observed the messy towers, they were definitely man-made, but that didn't matter, what did matter was that it didn't snow in Fort Myers, she realized that she was clearly not in Fort Myers, she ran over to the figure and started shaking it.

"Wake up!" she yelled, suddenly, a black claw held her by her arms and pulled her away from the figure, the figure turned to her before signing.

'_If you were smart, you would let me finish connecting myself with the land...' _The figure signed, Janis tried to make out as much as she could, but she didn't understand sign language all that well, she shook the figure's shoulder once more.

"Hey! who are you?" she asked the figure, the shadow dimmed to a light grey, before vanishing. Janis stood their, confused, she jumped when she felt a ice cold hand on her shoulder, she turned around, only to see a girl who was no older than 11, she wore a white leather jacket that was too small for her, the flaps ended at her sides, the hood on the jacket was up, she had a black tank top, brown leather bracers with no fingers to it, black spandex with white booty shorts, and black converses, but Janis was frightened by her face, it had no emotion to it at all, it was just a blank stare, her skin was as white as snow and her eyes were completely black, her hair was jet black as well and fell to her shoulder blades.

_'I am No.2 Test Subject 666_4 or referred to by the scientists who created me, Mistake 367,076' _The girl signed to her, Janis still wasn't able to understand all that well, so she only raised a confused eyebrow, No.2 bent over and drew what she signed to her before in the snow. Janis put her hand over her mouth after reading what she wrote, she started backing away from her.

"Y-you're No.2?!" Janis said, frightened, she remembered the time where she was watching the news and saw No.2 on the air destroying government officials and military helicopters, she was literally the most wanted person in the world.

_'Please! don't be afraid of me!" _No.2 drew in the snow, she looked up at Janis, her face still expressionless. Janis didn't oblige, she only ran away from No.2, until she smacked into a object.

"OW! who smacked my meat juice?" A man cried, she looked in front of her, she saw a man with a long white beard, blue skin along with a blue tunic, and a golden crown with 3 red jewels standing in front of her, he looked at her before screaming.

"AH! its the peanut butter and jelly monster! I am so sorry I ate you!, you are just so good! don't hurt me!" the man cried, Janis remembered her mask and took it off, showing her face to him, he gasped before taking off his crown and licking his hand, smearing it over a tuft of hair he had on his head.

"Well, hello there beautiful! I am the Ice King, the hottest guy you will find around!" Ice King introduced himself, Janis stared at him in disgust, before backing away, she then remembered No.2 and looked at the Ice King, who was looking at her like a lion looking at a lioness during mating season, when he got close to her, he suddenly stopped before rearing back in fear.

"Y-You're a Meta-Human!" He cried all of a suddenly, sensing her aura in a burst of energy, he was then knocked over by a black claw, he looked up and saw No.2 on top of him, she was forcing him to look into her eyes. He heard the crown whisper in his head.

"_She is taking control of us! don't look into her eyes! don't..."_

**"Repetați după mine, fiul cel mare, dulce mama dulce mama, trimite copilul la mine, pentru păcatele celor nevrednici trebuie să fie botezat în sânge și ****frică!"**

Ice King's eye became completely black as he started to murmur in a low, demonic voice.

"fiul cel mare, dulce mama dulce mama, trimite copilul la mine, pentru păcatele celor nevrednici trebuie să fie botezat în sânge și frică." No.2 looked at him before getting off of him, he looked at Janis, who was petrified with fear.

_'Come, young-ling, he can only be in this trance for so long...' _No.2 signed, she grabbed Janis's hand and started to run away with her, Janis could only focus on what Ice king had said to her.

'Meta-Human? What does that mean?' she thought to herself as No.2 dragged her across the snow, No.2 suddenly stopped and looked at Janis, Janis was about to ask her a question until No.2 slashed Janis across the face, hot blood trickled down her cheek as she screamed in pain, she suddenly felt a cooling sensation as No.2 ice cold hand touched her cheek gently. After a minute or so, No.2 took her hand off Janis's face, watching her wound heal. No.2 was suddenly covered in a black goo, before it fell off and disintegrated before it could hit the ground, Janis looked up, only to see herself as if she was looking in a mirror, the only thing different was that her face was blank and her eyes were empty.

"Sorry, young-ling, but drawing your DNA is the only way I can morph into you, I am known as No.2, but I want to be called Prodigy, for that is what I was created for." Prodigy mono-toned in Janis's voice, Janis backed away slightly, before observing her.

"What are you?" Janis asked her copy, Prodigy stepped back.

"I am nothing to be concerned about, we need to get you out of here, you will freeze." Prodigy said, she turned around and started to walk away, Janis could do nothing but follow Prodigy, as it seemed she knew her way around.

* * *

Nightingale groaned as she got up, she felt as if she was penetrated by a icicle, she looked down, she was half right, she was penetrated by a rock.

"For the 4th time this day too!" Nightingale cried out, annoyed, she pulled herself off and looked around, lava surrounded her and she was on a rock, she looked around, fire shot in every direction and their was rocks leading up to a castle, Nightingale gasped.

"I am in CINDERELLA'S CASTLE! ALFRED! BRING US THE TEA!" She screamed in joy, she got up and started to dance around, she felt eyes watching her, she turned around and saw people made of fire and rocks staring at her like she grown a second head, Nightingale started to feel uncomfortable, so she came up with the easiest solution she could think of.

"Come and get it big boys" she said seductively, patting her private area, the flame people shook their heads no and started to run away from her, Nightingale looked at the castle.

"There is only one thing left to do"

"Making my way downtown! walking fast! Faces pass! I don't know about you! but I feel like I am twenty two!" Nightingale sang, she had a good voice indeed, but if only she didn't mess up the lyrics, Nightingale strutted towards the castle and saw two Flame guards, they blocked her path.

"Halt! No one enters the kingdom of truth unless you tell a truth!" The left guard said, she looked at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked, the guard sighed and repeated the sentence.

"This is the kingdom of truth, no one enters unless they-"

"Die!" Nightingale interrupted, shooting him in the head five times, she looked at the right guard, who was now very afraid, she tilted her head at him and took off her mask, giving him a smile full of razor sharp teeth.

"May I enter, kind sir?" she asked him, the guard nodded his head vigorously and lifted his spear, letting her enter the castle, She smiled at him before walking in, putting her mask back on. when she got into the throne room, she noticed a girl with orange hair, yellow skin, and red eyes with blackish red armor on and a crown sitting on her head seated upon the throne, a living fireball in armor was inside a lamp hanging from the ceiling above her, she looked at the girl dumbfounded until she realized something.

"Hey! are you the Flame Princess?" Nightingale asked Flame Princess, Flame Princess tilted her head at her before answering.

"Yes, but I am referred to as the 'Flame King' what do you need? DID FINN SEND YOU!? HE'S ALWAYS DOING THIS!" Flame Princess growled, Nightingale nodded, confirming her suspicions.

"Uh-uh and is the Flame Prince here today?" she asked again, crossing her arms and straightening her posture, standing at 6 feet tall.

"He is out today, with Fiona, why?" Nightingale shook her head, knowing actually what was going on.

"Yep, I am in OOO and AAA, well I am off to find Doctor Psychopath bye!" Nightingale grabbed a grappling hook from her belt and shot it at a mountain, she jumped up and started flying towards the mountain as the grappling hook retracted. Flame princess only looked at her with confusion, before shrugging off the weird encounter and slumping down on her throne.

* * *

Doctor Psycho path groaned as he got up, or at least tried to, he looked down and saw he was just a head.

"Well, that's just convenient!" Dr. Psychopath stated angrily, he bounced over to his body and attached himself, he sat up and dusted himself off, looking around. He was surrounded by candy, candy paths, candy walls, candy castle, Candy people!

"Wow the fuck likes this much candy?" Dr. psychopath yelled, a candy person came up behind him.

"Hey! watch your mouth!" the candy person cried out, it was a peppermint wearing a tuxedo. Dr. psychopath glared at him.

"Make me, BITCH!" He yelled at the peppermint candy.

"Please, Please still yourself!" Dr. Psychopath heard a male voice say, he turned around and showed of his metal teeth, intimidating the the man.

"Stay out of this!" he yelled towards at the man, he was wearing a golden crown and a suit with puffy shoulders, his skin was pink as well. Doctor Psychopath was about to say something until Kick-Start flew right past him.

"LOOK AT ALL OF THIS COLOR! SO BEEEAAAUUUUTTTIFUL! HA HA!" she screeched, zooming around, she suddenly stopped and shook her head, as if she was coming out of a trance. She looked around before facing Psychopath.

"Uh, this isn't Fort Myers... WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Kick-Start screamed, Psychopath shrugged and looked at the candy person.

"Where are we?" he asked him.

"You are in the land of AAA and OOO, welcome! I am Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom, alongside Princess Bubblegum of course! and who are you?" Prince Gumball introduced himself, he looked at the pair curiously.

"I am Kick-Start! Hero of Miami and Fort Myers! I protected Florida from criminals like him! he is Doctor Psychopath!" Kick-Start introduced, she rushed at Psychopath to tackle him, but stopped when he pulled off his head from his body and threw it at her. Prince Gumball screamed before he K'O'd.

* * *

Nightingale shot through the squeezy market, she landed in a cart of shampoo, she jumped out and threw out her arms.

"TA-DA!" She yelled, she was about to strut off until a sword hit her stomach, the sword didn't cut through, but it still hurt like hell.

"OW! Who did that?" Nightingale yelled, she looked around until she saw Brielle holding a black dagger, she drew out her desert eagles. Nightingale shot at Brielle, Brielle dodged the attacks but the last bullet tore through her shoulder, screamed in pain and held her shoulder, she looked up, only to have Nightingale's war hammer strike her skull. Brielle flew across the squeezy market, humanoids started screaming and ran towards the entrances. Nightingale sprinted towards Brielle while drawing her flame swords, she slashed at Brielle's face, but Brielle managed to jump out of the way in time. she conjured a black great-sword and swiped it at Nightingale, who blocked it with her swords. Nightingale jabbed her handle into Brielle's stomach and swept her off her feet.

"Never mess with the Nightingale..." Nightingale muttered, a black ball appeared in her hand, she let fall, it floated to the ground like paper until it hit the floor. A pure black tornado appeared after the ball and started to suck everything up, Nightingale ran out of the Squeezy-mart. Luckily, Brielle recovered in time and followed after Nightingale, avoiding the flying debris.

Once outside, they both looked at the squeezy-mart, which was now sucked into the black tornado, the tornado glowed blue in the corner before it exploded. Brielle was about to finish off Nightingale, but when she turned around she saw that she was already flying away.

"Stupid Nightingale, I will catch you one day!" she cried, putting her fist into her hand. She looked around, before taking in her surroundings.

"What the hell?!" She noticed, that everything looked so... cartoon-ish, the grass was greener, the sky was bluer, and was the sun smiling at her?! Brielle looked around, she then saw a dragon fly by, it looked kinda pathetic, it had a long, huge body with tiny arms,legs, and wings. It didn't even had a snout either, it looked like something off her Aunt's fridge. She also saw a giant orange bulldog chasing after it with a boy on it's back. Brielle fell to her knees.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, IT'S A DINOSAUR, JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK?! OH MY FUCKING GOD, FUCKING DINOSAUR, JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!?"

* * *

Janis followed after Prodigy, who paid attention to nothing other than the green grass in front of her as she walked past it, only occasionally stopping to look under a boulder or meditate, claiming to 'connect herself with the land'. Prodigy was still in Janis's copy form, she tried to make small talk a couple of times but Janis only ignored her, she was too weird-ed out to talk about anything. Prodigy finally stopped and looked at Janis.

"Ignoring me isn't going to make me go away, what's wrong?" Prodigy asked in a monotone, Janis glared at her copy.

"What's with you? Why should I trust walking around with you!? you are the most wanted criminal in the world and I am stuck with you in this dimension" Janis yelled, Prodigy didn't look the least bit hurt, her face was only blank.

"Classified" was all that Prodigy said before walking away, she turned around and looked at Janis.

"You trust me Janis, or you would of left a long time ago... it isn't always you that makes the choices..." Prodigy stated, she continued walking awya from Janis. Janis gulped and started going after her again.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Janis asked Prodigy, Prodigy kept on walking, but answered her.

"The portal sent us to this dimension to slay a great evil, but the book of Omkimisha Senguard sends dangerous beings to different dimensions to serve him, we have no other choice, we were sent to slay evil, but we are merely his pawns, young-ling..." Janis frowned at the answer.

"You didn't answer my question!" She yelled, she felt a little bit scared of what Prodigy said before, but she still pressed on.

"As you humans put it, 'I have no fucking clue' "

* * *

_**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter! I hope you like it! I will see you tomorrow, or if I am in a good mood... Later tonight. *Gasp* 2 Chapters in one day? you are such a dare devil! I know, I know, all of that good stuff! I hope you liked the chapter!**_

_**QUESTION!**_

**_The author of Prodigy, Elements of Fire, and Heycutiewannawrite think I should put one of my OC'S In here, should I?_**

**_1 for Yes_**

**_2 for No_**


	6. It's Mr Steal Yo Girl!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or the OCs, all of them belong to their rightful owners!**_

* * *

Banana guards ran to the town square, they have been informed that a fight broke out and they had to go and break it up, when they got their, it already looked like a tornado hit town square. Kick-Start jumped out of the way when Doctor Psychopath swiped at her with his out stretched arm, he looked at a street lamp, it lifted up and was thrown at Kick-Start. The lamp slammed into Kick-Start, Kick-Start flew away, before she could get up, Banana guards pointed their spears at her and Doctor Psychopath.

"Halt! you have broken a law in our Kingdom!" A Banana guard shouted, he walked over to the pair, his foot hit something mushy.

"Ow..." he looked down and saw Prince Gumball, sprawled across the ground with foot-prints all over him.

"They ran me over..." He droned, he passed out again. The banana guards put handcuffs on Kick-Start and Doctor Psychopath, Psychopath amputated his arms.

"You'll never catch me alive! coppers!" He yelled, running away, Banana guards ran after him while the rest of them brought Kick-Start to the dungeon, Kick-Start knew better then to fight back the authorities, but she elbowed one in the face and flipped the other one over her shoulder, she flew away, only to have Nightingale smack right into her. Nightingale held her by the shoulders as they crashed threw the castle, and landed right under the noses of a boy and girl both wearing the same blue shirt and pants, except one had a bear hat while the other had a bunny hat. The both looked up at the girl and boy, Kick-Start waved awkwardly.

"Hi..." she said, Nightingale took out her desert eagle and shot it at the flooring around them.

"Bye!" Nightingale shouted as the floor caved in, the boy and girl looked down in the hole, a orange bulldog and a white and coffee colored cat burst through the door.

"Finn! Fiona? Why did 2 people just crash through the roof?!" the orange bulldog shouted, looking down in the hole, they saw Kick-Start zoom around, dodging Nightingale's attacks. Suddenly, Kick-Start zoomed right out of the hole and onto the floor, she faced them.

"Wehaveacrazedcriminalinyourcastlesorrysorryitsjus tlifeihopeyouunderstandohandbythewaysheisrightbehi ndyou!" Kick-Start yelled in one breath, she jumped over Fiona's head and kicked Nightingale across the room, Nightingale hit the wall, leaving cracks.

"Now that wasn't very nice!" Nightingale yelled, she drew her flame swords and cartwheeled across the room, dodging Kick-Start's attacks, Kick-Start finally got annoyed and slammed her boot into Nightingale's stomach, causing her to hit and shatter the window, Kick-Start started to make a run for the window but the orange bulldog from before grabbed her by the arms and held her back, Kick-Start started to kick her legs.

"Let go of me dog! you're letting one of Fort Myers most wanted criminal loose!" she yelled, she kneed the dog in his private and started running after Nightingale, Finn and Fiona block her path while the cat stretched her arms around her, Kick-Start looked wide-eyed at the cat.

"How are you...?" Cake interrupted her.

"I am a magical cat, my name is Cake, that is Fionna, and the boy is Finn, the dog is Jake, we want you to calm down and relax" Kick-Start's eyes widened even more before it turned into a glare.

"Relax? RELAX? HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN I JUST GOT HELD BACK FROM FINALLY DEFEATING TWO WANTED VILLAINS TODAY?! I WAS SUCKED INTO A PORTAL AND BROUGHT HERE! YOU WANT ME TO RELAX!?" Kick-Start screeched, Cake tightened her grip on her.

"Yes and you broke a law while doing so! we need to turn you in!" Kick-Start only kept on looking at the window that Nightingale fell through, she imagined her laughing and destroying Fort Myers. She finally gave up and allowed Cake to take her. Once they were out of the room, Finn, Fiona and Jake could here flushing, the door opened to reveal a flaming boy, he was buckling his belt.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

Prodigy examined the tree house in front of here, she was finally back in her primary form, she was looking around the tree house before looking at the giant castle that overlooked it, she turned to Janis and signed to her.

'_This doesn't add up, Omkimisha Senguard would of sent us to a hellish dimension instead of this... crackpot...' _she signed to her Janis, luckily, Janis was able to understand her this time, she nodded and looked at the giant castle.

"This is off subject, but I want to pop those bubbles so badly right now!" she stated, looking at the bubbles that came out of the kingdom. Prodigy looked at the bubbles as well, before nodding in agreement, she looked up and saw a giant bird flying away, it was pure black. She stared at the bird for a while before looking back at Janis.

'_There will most likely be someone to help us in that kingdom, let's go' _Prodigy signed, she started to walk in the direction of the kingdom, Janis followed after her, before speaking.

"Why are you so... mature? you're 11!" she cried Prodigy shook her head before bending over and drawing in the dirt.

'_I am older than this entire land itself, I may look like a child, but I am much more.'_ She wrote, she got up and started walking toward the kingdom again, she turned around and gave her the smiling hand sign.

When they got their, they saw a load of Princesses and princes going into the grand doors, Prodigy disappeared into a shadow, surprising Janis. Prodigy reappeared in her shadow form in front of the crowd, she conjured black claws and pushed all of them back, they seemed unaware to the action. Prodigy peered inside, she saw Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum along with some other Princes and Princess sitting at a table, she motioned for Janis to come, Janis followed after her, surprised that nobody noticed her, Prodigy signed to her.

'_The can't see us, I blinded them...'_ she signed, Janis gulped, she then saw Kick-Start in handcuffs sitting at the table, she looked angry and afraid at the same time, Prodigy jumped on the table and walked towards Kick-Start, she slashed her across the face, Kick-Start screamed in pain and her blood poured down on the table, startling Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum. Prodigy entered the inside of her mouth in a gas form, possessing her. Kick-Starts eyes turned completely black along with her hair, her pink skin paled and black goo dripped from her eyes. Everyone screamed, they tried to move but tentacles erupted out of Prodigy/Kick-Start's back and pulled them to their seats, Prodigy/Kick-Start grinned at everyone, showing off razor sharp teeth.

_**"Take a seat everyone! Welcome to the meeting!"** _she snapped the ropes and got up on the table, she pointed to Janis, who was now see-able again, she quickly scrambled on to the table, she whispered in Prodigy/Kick-Start's ear.

"What does this have to do with anything, you're freaking people out!" Prodigy/Kick-Start signed to her quickly.

'_There is a demonic presence in here, it's aura was surrounding Kick-Start, it's not her but it could easily go into her, so I claimed her body, it was to save her!' _Janis glared at her with a are you kidding me face?' Prodigy/Kick-Start shrugged and looked at Bubblegum, she glared at her for a while, before turning to everyone else.

_**"So, did you want to execute me?"**_everyone quickly shook their heads no, Prodigy/Kick-Start grinned, she was about to jump out of Kick Start's body when a sword went straight through her chest.

"PRODIGY! Urm, uh AND KICK-START!" Janis screamed, Prodigy still kept the demonic grin as she turned around, she saw Finn and Fiona in the same fighting stance, while Jake and Cake were cowering away from her. she jumped out of Kick-Start's body, leaving her unconscious, and into Fiona, who threw the sword at her since she didn't have one. Fiona covered her mouth and held her stomach, Cake looked at her in horror.

"Fiona?!" Cake asked,concerned. Fiona fell to her knees and coughed out her blood and black goo, her skin turned pale and her eyes became black, her hair became jet black as well. Prodigy/Fiona got up and looked at Finn, A Cheshire cat grin showing her sharp teeth .

**_"Ready to fight? Mortal?"_**Inside, Prodigy felt terrible for taking the poor girl's body, but she needed to fulfill her cravings, Prodigy hated the way she was born, having to steal souls to eat.

_"Get out of my body!" _Fiona cried to Prodigy.

_**"I'm sorry... but not right** **now"**_ Prodigy whispered in Fiona's head she made Fiona jump on Finn and grab his Demon blood sword, Prodigy/Fiona inspected it before slashing at Cake. Before it could hit Cake, Janis tackled her.

"Stop it Prodigy!" Janis yelled, Prodigy/Fiona picked her up and set her down, she crossed her arms.

"**I never_ get to have fun..._"** Prodigy muttered, she jumped out of Fiona's body, leaving her K'o'd on the floor, Prodigy returned to her Primary form, she started to sign to everyone.

_'Hello... I am Prodigy, sorry for the commotion, but we needed to save our friend, and with your friend Fiona, that was just a accident, she might be having some nightmares for a while'_ Everyone looked at the little girl, Jake stepped up.

"SO THAT'S THE GIRL THAT TOOK EVERYONE'S BODY?!" Jake cried, examining her from head to toe, he was about to pull down her hood when a black claw appeared and pulled him away from her. Prodigy looked at Janis.

'_Explain to them'_

* * *

Doctor Psychopath ran like never before, the Banana guards were chasing after him, making a pathetic siren sound. he started to stretch his legs up before retracting them, making it look like he jumped 50 ft. in the air. The Banana guards looked at him before stacking themselves up, when they tried to grab him, Nightingale zoomed by and grabbed his arms, freaking Psychopath out and knocking the guards over.

" It's Mr. Steal Yo Girl! ooohhoh, Its Mr. Steal Yo Girl!" Nightingale sang as she held Doctor Psychopath by his wrists, Doctor Psychopath laughed.

"Your always on time aren't you?" he asked her, Nightingale only nodded while flying away.

"now, let's sing together! you know the song!"

**(I do not own Bottoms up, it belongs to Trey Songz and Nikki Minaj!)**

[Both]

It's Mr. Steal Yo Girl  
It's Mr. Steal Yo Girl

[Dr. psychopath]  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Aye what's in your cup  
Gotta couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we 'bout to tear dis club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it in dem jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up

[both]  
You know what it is, girl we back up in this thang  
Money stay in my pocket, girl I'm like a walking bank  
Tell me what you drank, tell me what you think  
If I go get these bottles, we'll go alcohol insane  
Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?  
All around the world, city to city  
Cheers to the girls throwin' juice to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin' loose in the ride, hey hey  
Move to the, move to the, move to the side

[ ]  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Aye what's in your cup  
Gotta couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we 'bout to tear dis club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it in dem jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up

[ ]  
My vision's blurred, my word's slurred  
It's jam-packed, a million girls  
And I ain't tryna leave though  
We drunk so let me be your alcohol hero  
Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?  
All around the world, city to city  
Cheers to the girls throwin' juice to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin' loose in the ride, hey hey  
Move to the, move to the, move to the side

[Both]  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Aye what's in your cup  
Gotta couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we 'bout to tear dis club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it in dem jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up

[Nightingale]  
Can I get that 'Tron, can I get that Remy, can I get that Coke, can I get that Henny  
Can I get that Margarita on the rock, rock, rocks  
Can I get that salt all around the rim, rim, rim  
Trey, I was like "Yo Trey, do you think you can buy me a bottle of Rosé?"  
Okay let's get it now  
I'm wit a bad bitch, he's wit his friends  
I don't say "Hi" I say "Keys to the Benz"  
Keys to the Benz, keys to the Benz  
Motherfuckin' right yup B to the 10  
If a bitch try to get cute, I'ma stuff her  
Throw a lotta money at her, then yell "Fuck her"  
Fuck her, fuck her. Then yell "Fuck her"  
Then I'ma go and get my Louisville slugger  
Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady  
I rep Young Money, you know Slim - Baby  
And we be doin' donuts while we wavin' a 380  
We give a lot of money to the babies out in Haiti  
Tellin' all around the world, do you hear me?  
"Do you like my body..." - Anna Nicki  
Rest in peace to Anna Nicole Smith  
Yes my dear, you're so explosive  
Say hi to Mary Mary and Joseph.  
Now bottoms up and double my dosage

[Both]  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Aye what's in your cup  
Gotta couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we 'bout to tear dis club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it in dem jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up

On the ground, Humanoids were wondering what the hell was going on in the cloud kingdom. Brielle looked up at the sky as well, before looking down again. She shook her head.

"These plot holes are getting annoying now, and what is wrong with the author!? I was barely in this chapter! doesn't she know I am special? XxBrokenThoughtsxX TAKE ME BACK! THE AUTHOR IS SO MEAN TO ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Brielle then clears her throat.

"Anyway, the lack of appearances for me is for a reason, the author wanted me to ask you this!... um, do you think the heroes should live at the candy castle, Finn, Fiona, Jake, and Cake's home, or have their own houses? look down below so you know how to vote! see you next time on 'The Meta-Humans' Bye!" A giant majestic unicorn appears for Brielle, Brielle gets on it and flies away.

* * *

**_Tree House- 1_**

**_Candy Kingdom- 2_**

**_Own Houses- 3_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	7. 5 months

_**A/N: HELLS YEAH! new chapter right here everyone! you excited?**_

_**Ahem.**_

* * *

_**All right, you guy's wanted me to post a OC, so here she is!**_

_**Basics-**_

_**Name: Maya Tokenis **_

_**Meta Human Name: Black Rose**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Birthday: 4/30/94  
**_

_**Good or Evil: Good**_

_**Race/Hybrid of: Human**_

_**Appearance-**_

_**Physical: Black hair, red eyes with black lines (Contacts) lean figure, size B cup, retractable fangs (fake), black figure nails, her wrists have many scars on them (used to be a cutter)**_

_**Costume: A black tank top with a red rose on it, black gloves that go to her elbows without fingers, dark blue jeans with rips starting from the thighs to her ankles (look like slits) with black tights that covers up the skin, black combat boots, a black rose headband, and a completely black mask that is completely blank, no facial features, eye-holes, mouth-holes, nothing.**_

_**Regular: A black tank top with blue jeans, white converses and a rose headband.  
**_

_**Personality-**_

**_Drinks: Vodka, Red wine, and scotch_**

**_Smokes: _****_ Pot, Marijuana, Heroine, Ecstasy, and crack _**

**_Personality: She is descried as evil for her pranks and and mean personality, she hates anyone with a outgoing personality and makes fun of people who are shy, but she chooses to be a hero because she wants to avenge her mother and father, who died because of Nightingale. she is absolutely fearless and a dare devil, she takes everything to the extreme. She is slowly starting to lose her mind.  
_**

**_Wishes for the future: To rid the world of evil_**

**_Phobias: none_**

**_Flaws: she lets her destructive personality get in the way of things, she is suspected to still be suicidal._**

**_Mannerisms: she beat boxes when she is bored and holds her ears saying "Nothing is Nothing" repeatedly when she is alone._**

**_Weakness: her powers only work if she is out in the sun, fire, basically anything that could kill a plant._**

**_Likes: Roses, Evanescence, spring, black magic. _**

**_Dislikes: fire, ice, Out going people, bullies._**

**_Powers: she can make vines with thrones shoot out of the ground and control them at her own will, she can make roses turn a black color, if eaten the person can die._**

**_How well do they work with others: she can't be in the same room with a crowd for a minute without freaking out._**

**_Friends: Prodigy, Red Hood._**

**_Enemies: Bullies, Villains, Princess Bubblegum.  
_**

**_History: She was born with a heart that was completely black, it didn't even beat, thus her mean personality, but her parents loved who she was. She was bullied in her school so much that she drank bleach and cut herself, but she would always live, she once over dosed her anti-depressants but survived due to a rose taking the poison out, that's how she discovered her powers. 16 years later, Nightingale murdered her parents, leaving her with nothing, she sworn to avenge them and to keep on living, when ever she defeats a villain, she leaves roses spelling 'Never Give Up!'  
_**

**_Family: Devon Tokenis- FATHER deceased, Mia Tokenis- MOTHER deceased_**

**_Etc.: N/A_**

* * *

"So Me and Kick-Start got sucked up along with Nightingale, Doctor. Psychopath, No.2 or Prodigy as she likes to be called, and Brielle. We were sent to this crackpot, a old man creeped on me, Prodigy sucked his soul out or something like that then we got here and she possessed you guys or something" Janis explained, Prodigy shook her head and face-palmed. Kick-Start shot up all of a sudden, she looked around until her eyes landed on Prodigy.

"You! You're No.2!" Kick-Start snarled, Prodigy conjured a black claw and picked Kick-Start up, she lifted her in the air and gently placed her in front of her, Prodigy looked at her, before looking at everyone else in the room.

'_This is Kick-Start, she is A cross over of the red dragonfly and a human, she is known as a Meta-Human, we come from Fort Myers, Florida. this is Janis, A half Demon, half Human, she is also known as a Meta-Human, I am Shiloh, but I am known as No.2 Test Subject 666_4/ Prodigy throughout Fort Myers, I am a Mutated human.' _Prodigy signed, confusing everyone.

"Why is she flailing her arms around like that, weirdo." a man with black hair, pointed ears, pale skin with red eyes, wearing a red plaid shirt with blue pants and black shoes commented, putting his feet on the table and crossing his arms behind his head. Luckily, Kick-Start knew sign language, and was able to translate.

"She introduced us, I am Kick-Start, a Red Dragon fly/ Human, I am known as a Met-Human, this is Janis, a Demon/Human, also known as a Meta-Human, and finally, this little one is Prodigy, she is a... I don't actually know..." Kick-Start translated, Finn gasped before looking at the 2.

"Y-you're human?" he asked, his eyes going wide, Janis nodded, but Prodigy and Kick-Start shook their heads.

"Meta-Human, A Human with DNA that gives the host special abili-" Finn put a hand on her face, rubbing it. Prodigy observed the two.

'_Oh, so this is the see-x-ual activity that humans do before one strips and dances on the table am I correct?' _Prodigy asked, creeping on Finn and Kick-Start. Kick-Start took Finn's hand on off her face.

"AWKWARD!" Prince Gumball cried, looking at Finn, who was in a soul searchy state.

"Huuuuummmaaaan" Finn started to drool a little with a smile on his face, he looked drunk. He started to walk towards Kick-Start again, freaking her out.

"I blame you!" Kick-Start yelled at prodigy, she jumped on Prodigy and started to attack her, Prodigy put her arms on her head to protect her head, Janis grabbed Kick-Start by her waist and pulled her back, Prodigy started signing quickly.

'_Violence isn't the answer!' _She signed to Kick-Start, Finn finally snapped out of his trance when Jake shook his shoulder.

"Hey! Fiona is coming to!" Jake told Finn, Finn looked over and saw Fiona getting up, groaning as she put her hand on her head.

"Why do I feel like party Pam just jumped into my stomach and started a party?" She asked, her eyes met Prodigy's black voids, she shrieked and hid behind Cake.

"Get her away from me!" Fiona cried, Prince Gumball cleared his throat.

"Hey, all of us are still here remember? and for Glob's sake get off the table!" he yelled at Janis, Prodigy, Kick-Start,and Finn.

_'I'm out of here' _prodigy signed, she turned into a shadow and blew away, Janis crossed her arms, she was about to walk away when Princess Bubblegum spoke up.

"Hey wait!Where did you guys come from?" Princess Bubblegum cried, Janis sighed and face-palmed loud enough for a smacking sound to echo throughout the room.

"A Yin Yang portal on the roof top of a drug store. Me and Brielle were hanging out there pretending to be super-heroes, Then Nightingale and Psychopath came, we fought with them until Kick-Start came and saved us, then the portal appeared as we were about to put them in jail, me and Brielle were about to get sucked up until Prodigy saved us, she got sucked in, then Nightingale tried to save us, but we all ended up getting sucked in! happy?" Janis yelled, getting annoyed with the princes and princesses. She lit a cigar and blew out a puff of smoke.

"HEY! NO SMOKING IN THE MEETING!" A body of slime yelled, Janis flipped the bird.

* * *

Prodigy ran away as fast as she could from the meeting, she was freaked out from the demonic energy in there, it was hard even traveling with Janis. She collapsed on her knees soon enough, she put her hands to her head as a pain struck through it, being around demonic energy would bring out what she has been trying to keep down for so long. She quickly got in the meditation position and started to brood.

_**(This scene is from the Author of Prodigy, all credit goes to her!)**_

_**"Aw, still trying to keep me chained, aren't we?"**_ She heard HIS voice sneer, she shook it off, trying to hold it back down.

_'Leave me alone!" _She yelled at the man, she was now transported into her own mind, she looked around, it was completely black, she backed away from the red eyes in front of her.

**_"YOU DO NOT COMMAND ME CHILD! I DO!"_**She heard his voice boom, she backed away from the opening jaws in front of her, showing 3 rows of bloody razor sharp teeth, each as big as her, a giant white hand picked her up and held her close to his face, His black claws held at her neck, he cut her neck, black goo trickled from the wounds. She fell to her knees and grasped her neck, she looked up at the figure, only to see a mirror.

Her reflection had brown hair that went to her lower back, green eyes, with a pale face and freckles, it was gripping her neck as Prodigy was doing. Prodigy lifted her hand up and touched her reflection, as soon as her hand made contact with the glass, the picture of her melted and turned into what she was now. She looked up, only to see what the figure really was, a white monster with a mouth on his wrists, shoulders, stomach, knees and ankles. He had no noes and his eyes were completely red, except for a white slit going through them., he had wolf like feet,and a tail. He stood at at least 200 feet tall. he grinned at her.

**_"You can have your life back, your family, your friends, everything you left back at the life you left behind 200 years ago. All by letting me into your_ world."** He snarled at Prodigy, mirrors appeared all around her, showing her human reflection, she looked around, black liquid started to leak through her eyes, she was crying.

**_'_**_y-you sick bastard!' _prodigy yelled, she broke the first mirror with her fist, then the second and third one, reflections of her slowly shattered as she punched the mirrors, the man grinned as she broke the mirrors, suddenly, her reflections came to life and joined hands they started circling around her, as if they were playing ring around the rosey. Prodigy looked at the human forms of her circling around her, they started chanting.

_Creaking Van Iddli Fla Lu Va Pretty Sah Lu Feh Iddli Twu Ki Padi Trelly Goilly Doilly Seli Pretty Chedi Emi Swalin Gwoh Seri Ferin Dorin Greh Fairy Seiry Don Sweedes Machin Twinky Doo Fweeden Soreti Oosi An Tweeban Retiso Neh-Neh Fehreeden Sindwee Bin Doh Swin Ting Lan Twenty Some Dring Doli Sweet Lan Bih City Tran Dolinda Pretty Leheleni Switi Kull Meli Swimmin So_

_'Stop!'_ Prodigy cried, looking at the mirror hers. she went into the fetal position as they got louder.

_Creaking Van Iddli Fla Lu Va Pretty Sah Lu Feh Iddli Twu Ki Padi Trelly Goilly Doilly Seli Pretty Chedi Emi Swalin Gwoh Seri Ferin Dorin Greh Fairy Seiry Don Sweedes Machin Twinky Doo Fweeden Soreti Oosi An Tweeban Retiso Neh-Neh Fehreeden Sindwee Bin Doh Swin Ting Lan Twenty Some Dring Doli Sweet Lan Bih City Tran Dolinda Pretty Leheleni Switi Kull Meli Swimmin So_

"P-please!"

Prodigy pleaded, the mirror versions turned into what she was now, their voices reached a unbearable volume.

_Creaking Van Iddli Fla Lu Va Pretty Sah Lu Feh Iddli Twu Ki Padi Trelly Goilly Doilly Seli Pretty Chedi Emi Swalin Gwoh Seri Ferin Dorin Greh Fairy Seiry Don Sweedes Machin Twinky Doo Fweeden Soreti Oosi An Tweeban Retiso Neh-Neh Fehreeden Sindwee Bin Doh Swin Ting Lan Twenty Some Dring Doli Sweet Lan Bih City Tran Dolinda Pretty Leheleni Switi Kull Meli Swimmin So_

**_"You have 5 months! Prodigy, 5 months, to prepare, I will come, one way or_ _another"_**The demon in front of her screamed, memories of her past life flashed right before her eyes, Her mother holding her, her father crying as she was put into her casket, Her friend, shooting her. Prodigy sobbed harder as she was sent back into OOO, she was still in the fetal position, with her black tears pouring down.

_**"ONLY GOD CAN SAVE YOU NOW!"**_

* * *

Brielle walked around the Ice kingdom, she was examining her surroundings until she heard a wolf whistle.

"Ohh! we got a hottie over here!" She heard a male voice cry, she turned around and saw the Ice King, licking his lips as he stared at her, he rubbed his hands together before freezing her hands and feet together.

"What the? what are you doing!?" Brielle screeched as the Ice king picked her up bridal style, he shushed her and put his fingers on her lips.

"Shush my princess, we are going home" He said, eyeing Brielle until he took off, Brielle struggled until the Ice king threw her into a cage she cried out as her back hit the solid ice. Ice King gasped.

"Sorry! forgot that you were fleshy" he apologized, he looked around.

"It is so, barren, in here" He grinned evilly as he looked at a picture of Princess Bubblegum.

"I will go get some company!" he yelled, flying out his window, Brielle could here him laughing as he flew away. She struggled to get out of her binds, Until Nightingale and Doctor Psychopath crashed through the roof.

"OW! I told you to pay attention!" Doctor Psychopath growled at Nightingale, but Nightingale had her eyes fixed on Brielle.

"Hey! Did you follow us?!" Nightingale asked, confusing Brielle, she shook her head and walked over to Brielle, she sat down next to her while Brielle wondered how the heck did squeeze through the bars of prison, Nightingale put her arm around her.

"Let me tell you my life story!" Nightingale insisted, Doctor Psychopath squealed and took off his head, he threw it through the bars, it landed next to Nightingale.

"Story time! YAY!" Doctor Psychopath yelled, Nightingale laughed while Brielle looked at the readers.

"Kill...Me!"

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, so you guys were curious about prodigy, so I put her authors scene in it so you would know a little more about her! I hoped you liked it!**_


	8. Awesome! Accept My Friend Request?

_**A/N: HELLS YEAH! new chapter right here everyone! you excited? sorry for the delay, I had a minor writer's block problem AND my brother decided to be a dunce and delete the chapter I had already.**_

_**Ahem.**_

_**Chickens, yeah, they live in my pants, that is all.**_

_**I WAS RIGHT! BUBBLEGUM WAS A MILLION YEARS OLD! And I bet she sucks the life out of her subjects to maintain her age!**_

**_Halloween and different questions:_**

**_What do you want your character to dress up as?_**

**_What should the canon characters dress up as?_**

**_Have any of you read My Immortal? sorry, pretty random but I am really curious. If you never read it, you're a lucky bastard!_**

**_Should everyone just break out in random musical numbers?_**

**_Can I marry you?!_**

_**Finally, do you want your character to be in a relationship with a canon? Or an OC that your character is in love with?**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC'S or Adventure Time, OCs go to owners and adventure time goes to Pen Ward

* * *

A figure stood in a corner of a apartment building, watching children cry and a mom beg for their safety. Black tentacle like vines with red thorns shot out of the ground and wrapped around her neck, they quickly retracted, slitting the woman's throat. The woman fell to her knees, gasping for air as her blood dripped down and onto the ground, pooling around her knees. The figure from before noticed a strange black tint to it, it quickly realized something.

"That's what happens when you disobey me..." a female voice said, the female from before walked out of the corner and towards the woman, the sun light shone on wore a black tank top with a red rose on it, black gloves that go to her elbows without fingers, dark blue jeans with rips starting from the thighs to her ankles that looked like slits with black tights that covers up the skin, black combat boots, a black rose headband, and a pure black mask that is completely blank. She cupped the mom's chin and tilted it so she would look at her.

"I didn't hurt them, you did" she said, she dug her gloved fingers into the mom's skin and pulled in off, revealing that the skin was just a mask, underneath was a camera with a recorder.

"Tell your master that... Black Rose will be waiting for him in the other world..." Black Rose said, she smashed the camera and threw the robot down. She looked at the 3 children, who all had blank faces instead of the terrified ones from before. In unison, they tore off their clothes and skin, revealing robotic parts, the rushed after Black Rose. Black Rose was taken a back from the robotic children, but quickly summoned the black vines from before and made them wrap around the robots ankles. They tripped and fell to the floor, immediately clawing at the ground as soon as they impacted on it. 6 more vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around the limbs of the robots, the vines pulled them in the hole the vines from before created. Black Rose rubbed the dust of her clothes.

"Too easy..." Black Rose commented to herself, she stated to walk away until a portal with the colors of Yin Yang appeared behind her, the portal started to suck everything in, including Black Rose.

"What the fuck?!" Black Rose shouted, she summoned vines and grabbed onto them, sadly, they snapped easily, allowing her to get sucked into the portal behind her.

* * *

"MY EARS!" Brielle cried, Nightingale was playing Justin Beiber (_**A/N: No offense to the beilbers out there)** "Boyfriend" _On her I-Phone at full blast.

"NO! NO! THAT'S NOT EVEN THE BEST PART YET BRIANNA!" Doctor Psychopath commented, he looked at the phone, waiting for something.

"_If I was your Boyfriend!" _

"YAY!" Doctor Psychopath and Nightingale shouted in joy, Brielle just squeezed her hands over her ears even more and started to breathe hard through her noes.

"YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Brielle shouted, glaring at the two in front of her.

"Hear that, My Love! WE ARE KILLING HER!" Doctor Psychopath said, before getting smacked in the face by Nightingale with so much force it was enough to make his head fly straight through the bars of the prison and back onto his body.

"I am NOT your love, stop trying..." Nightingale hissed at Psychopath, Psychopath gulped and nodded his head quickly. Brielle looked at the two.

"That escalated quickly" she deadpanned, pulling up her hood and crossing her arms. At that time, Ice King decided to come through the triangle shaped window of his tower with a frozen Princess Bubblegum and a strange purple cloud with a star on it's head.

"Man I hit the jack-pot! how are yo- Hey! who are these bunks?" Ice King demanded, Nightingale drew her desert eagles.

"I AM BLACK ADAM! I AM ALSO SHAKIRA! WE ARE SINSTRO'S ARMY! THAT IS DOOMSDAY AND SOLOM GRUNDY TOO!" Nightingale shouted, she shot at Ice King, he shrieked and hid behind an ice throne, leaving Princess Bubblegum and the purple cloud with a star on its forehead behind, Nightingale ran over to them and hugged them.

"YES! I WON PRINCESS PEACH AND TOAD! STAY AWAY, PRECIOUSSS!" Nightingale gurgled, Brielle shifted and scooted away from Nightingale, Psychopath just walked up to her and started to argue about keeping 'Princess Peach and Toad'. Ice King popped out from behind the throne, confused.

"Princess Peach and Toad? ohhh a Princess!" Ice King muttered, a devious look on his face. Nightingale kicked him in the face.

"YOU PERV! YOU WERE GOING TO RAPE THESE WOMAN?!" Nightingale shouted, drawing her desert eagle and pointing it to his face, realizing his intentions rather quickly. Ice King quickly shook his head no.

"N-N-No! I simply want them to marry me! I am so lonely!" Ice King cried, rubbing the mark on his face from Nightingales kick, Nightingale slowly nodded and put her gun away, still not trusting the Ice King.

"Nightingale, you actually care if we get raped? surprising, I thought you only think of toaster fan-Fiction or vine!" Brielle exclaimed, eyeing the fan fiction app she had on her phone. Nightingale gasped and grabbed her phone, remembering her fan-fiction "Two Toast, One Toaster, and No More Milk" she quickly opened up a document and started writing again.

"Toasty screamed as he found out that their was no more milk in the cabinet" Nightingale read out loud as she typed.

"Uh... Nightingale my dear?" Ice King said, saying Nightingale slowly to make sure he got it right.

"SHUT UP TOM KENNY! GO BACK TO SPONGEBOB, HE IS PLAYING CARDS WITH MUMBO!" Nightingale shouted, she looked at the readers.

"YOU TOO OLIVIA OLSON! VANESSA AWAITS YOU! HYNDEN WALCH, YOU DO NOT WANT TO KEEP PRINCESS STARFIRE WAITING!" Nightingale shouted, she ran to the the computer screen and grabbed it, she started to shake it around.

"Fourth wall! Nightingale! Forth wall!" Brielle cried, Doctor Psychopath stared blankly at Nightingale. Princess Bubblegum and 'Toad's" eyes followed Nightingales movements.

"That's it! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I LET A CRAZY WOMAN IN MY LIFE!"

* * *

Black Rose screamed as she fell from the sky, she held her hands out in hope that she can create vines to catch her, unfortunately, it failed as she was too far away from the ground.

" Black Angel! Satan! SAVE ME!" Black Rose screamed as she was falling, to her surprise, a black claw caught her. Black Rose looked down to see Prodigy's face, black tears falling down from her cheek.

"Pro-Prodigy? I thought the government had you!" Black Rose cried, a smile on her face, Prodigy's lips twitched, but nothing more. She signed to Black Rose.

_"Yes, and I thought you got caught for kicking that hobo into a pool while high on crack and drunk from drinking vodka, but your still here."_ Black Rose laughed as Prodigy set her down, she noticed the tears on Prodigy's face.

"Hey, something wrong?" Black Rose asked, Prodigy shook her head no, Black Rose furrowed her brow at the little girl in front of her and huffed, knowing she couldn't get anything out of Prodigy.

" Well, knowing you I won't get anything out of you so can you tell me where I am at least?" She asked Prodigy, Prodigy shrugged, Black Rose sighed and looked around.

"This looks like what everything looks like when I am on Ecstasy, accept the fact that their are usually a bunch of flashing lights and I am high on the dance floor by now." Black Rose commented to herself, looking at clearing that they were in, she took out a cigarette out of her pouch and lit it, she blew out a 'Hi' from the smoke and looked around for a response.

'sup?' Came a response from a distance away, Black Rose took in her cigarette and blew other sign.

'Not much, where are we?' she blew out, she waited awhile, before a response came again.

'Land of OOO, why?'

'Just asking, not everyday you fall from the sky and land somewhere you never seen before'

'woah! are you glob's angel? :o'

'Hell No! HAIL SATAN! Cry lives!'

'LOL, who are they?'

'Evil people #Wikipedia duh!'

'Nice! accept my friend request!'

'*accepts* Yes! I finally hit 1,000!'

'awesome!'

'GTG see ya soon?'

'You know it! Bye!'

Black Rose coughed out smoke as she stomped out her cigarette, she turned to a very confused Prodigy.

"We are in the land of OOO" Black Rose stated causally, walking off as if nothing happened.

* * *

**_So Sorry for the short chapter and the lack of appearances for Kick-Start and Janis, I was at a loss for Ideas, maybe you can post your ideas in the reviews forthe next chapter so I don't strain myself? Thanks for being awesome you guys!_**


	9. I Am Not Dead

_**A/N: *Is meditating on cliff, floating in the air with holding a staff to the ground, opens eyes and sees readers* Oh hello, children, I see you formed an angry mob for no new chapters *stops floating* well, youth of Stendarr, I assure you that I have been recently finding my purpose with priests and monks lately, I have discovered, that there is a power in all of us; called:**_

_**IMAGINATION!**_

_**Well, during my writing spree, I was hit by a truck filled with:**_

_**WRITERS BLOCK!**_

_**And have been drinking my sorrows away with 24 gameplay of Skyrim and writing my own story in word document, not accessible here, no, for it is not a fan-fiction. Back to my point, I am not going on Hiatus, I just wanted to inform you I have not given up on this story nor forgotten about it, I just need ideas. Now, my children, did you have a good Halloween? A Halloween chapter will be up no matter how late, that is a promise to you all. *Starts floating, closes eyes* Till next time my children. *Gets hit by car filled with:**_

_**MENTAL HOSPITAL!**_


End file.
